


我好喜欢你

by TaroPie



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaroPie/pseuds/TaroPie
Summary: 在爀哥 我好喜欢你~~！>3<
Relationships: Carpe | Lee Jae-Hyeok/diem | Bae Min-Seong
Kudos: 2





	我好喜欢你

**Author's Note:**

> 是喝醉的普通上班族李在爀 ooc破车 不许骂人不许骂人雷到自己出去

终于结束了。

路灯投下昏黄色的光圈，街边商店的霓虹灯牌，与漫无边际的黑夜融为一体。李在爀在出租车的后座，安全带勒的有些难受，但多亏这个他才没有从座位上滑下去。

酒精侵蚀着他的神经，他没想过他为什么在车上，也没想过它会开到哪，今天有什么事忘了做…裴珉晟是不是还在等他。汽车仪表盘的红光有些刺眼，李在爀很不清醒，费了些力气把头转到另一边看着夜空，疑惑着今晚为什么看不到星星。

坐在驾驶座的大叔隐约听到青年唱起了捉星星的儿歌。

解开领口的衬衫完全不足以抵御寒冷，打开车门的瞬间，李在爀就被晚风吹了个透彻，恢复的意识或许足够他认出回家的路，远远还能看到那个窗户上贴着画报的屋子给他留着灯。

“我回来了——”

客厅的灯散发着暖暖的光。刚回到家双腿就开始不听使唤，他把身体重心完全支撑在门上，手捏紧着门框把自己拖进了屋内。李在爀深深吐了一口气，勾起食指把领带扯松，皮鞋被蹬掉甩在一边——或许就今晚就这样睡在地上吧，他想。

裴珉晟正叉着手坐着，眯起眼睛一脸不满的看着他哥，“打电话也不接，哥怎么这么晚才回来？也不提前说一声”

耳边嘈杂着什么声音，听觉好像也被屏蔽了。刚从寒冷的环境中走到室内，眼镜也蒙上了一层雾气，头晕晕的，只感觉自己仿佛在缓慢下沉，沙发上的人影在渐渐放大，不然门口这张地毯就是他今晚的归宿。

人都站不住了——如此明显的醉酒行为真的很难不让人看出端倪，裴珉晟的话也是带了点责问的意味。他看到了李在爀通红的耳朵和几乎碰一下就要软掉的脱力的身子，也闻到了这人浑身散发着喝醉的味道。

好重的酒气…裴珉晟忍不住暗自腹诽，害得他苦等到深夜的“加班”竟然是聚会。说归说，他还是抓住李在爀的手放到他肩膀上，又很自然的搂住腿弯，打横把人抱了起来。

这人身板太薄，抱起来也没什么重量。裴珉晟有点怨恨自己为什么不向他公司打个电话。

“哥似乎和新朋友玩的很开心？不如猜猜等你回来的这一晚上我一个人孤苦伶仃的坐在沙发上干什么？”

李在爀眯了眯眼。他实在太困了，脑袋昏昏沉沉的，没有听出裴珉晟话语中带着山雨欲来的平静。

“珉晟…新部门聚餐，明天又是休假，没什么理由拒绝就——嗝” 说着还打了个酒嗝。

“我好困…”

“哼。哥的男朋友不就是拒绝喝酒的最好借口。”裴珉晟愤愤的说，为了聚餐而抛弃自己的李在爀实在太坏了。

明天是难得两人都无事的假期。今晚他们原本说定了要窝在沙发一起看看电影、做爱什么的…虽然没有直接说出来，但他们已经很久没好好做一次了，上次也是被他哥的这份该死的工作坏了事。

显然李在爀并没有把约定真正的当回事，被爱人忽略的感觉很不好过，可是现在…确切的说，面对「醉酒的」李在爀该怎么办——他从没见过在爀哥烂醉如泥的样子。

裴珉晟真的没什么头绪。他回忆着自己被照顾的情景，先倒了杯蜂蜜水给李在爀醒酒，又叹着气有一下没一下的帮李在爀按着太阳穴缓解头痛。收拾好玄关被丢的乱七八糟的东西之后，把人弄回了卧室，自己又跑回去关上了客厅的灯。

李在爀正在床边站着，皱着眉摸索着腰带，又花了很大力气把它解开。几根手指一边颤抖着一边很努力的想把裤子褪掉，终于滑到脚面的时候，内裤也被勾的掉了一半，半个屁股和胯骨露在外面，指甲蹭在腰肉上划了几道红痕。

被酒精冲刷过的肢体很不听使唤，他的手在衬衣上胡乱摸索着，露出锁骨和半片胸腹。衣服已经完全被他搞乱了，可是手抖加上眼神失焦，解不开最后一粒扣子，衬衫怎么都脱不下来…

察觉到裴珉晟还站在门口，李在爀抬起脸看着他，眼眶都红了，眼前雾蒙蒙的只看到一个瘦高的轮廓，他眉毛颤动着甩了甩头，想要拢回涣散的视线。

“裴-珉-晟…！”想放大声音吼他过来帮忙但失败了，听上去像撒娇。“扣子…衣服脱不掉了…呜”边说话还在赌气一般的撕扯可怜的衬衫。话尾委屈的呜咽声立刻让裴珉晟坚定的认为，一切都是衣服的错。

面前的人顶着一头乱糟糟的细软卷毛、通红的耳尖和脖颈、以及一双几乎泛出水来的眼睛，衣衫不整的样子像极闯了祸的孩子被主人家抓住，教育一番又于心不忍的放了回来。一定会被放走，这么好看的人谁会不动心呢，他想。

裴珉晟不知道李在爀是什么神奇的生物，他身上似乎有开拓不完的性感能让自己着迷，按照这一手就能抱起来的瘦削体型和这头棕色的卷发来说，或许是一只妖精。

自打他们在一起，喝了酒之后被扛回来的都是裴珉晟自己。回想起来，他从未见过李在爀醉到如此程度，另一种意味来说，这么可爱的在爀哥，别人已经先他一步见过了。

“去孤岛的话一定不会带在爀哥--因为太懒了，宁愿带只猫”也是后来才生出来的想法。他很乐意在他哥懒在沙发上不愿动的时候跑跑腿，一起打游戏也心甘情愿的当工具人，还特意把自己培养成了一名「好厨师」——毕竟把煎蛋和泡面做的好吃也不容易！

总之，或许是在家任劳任怨太久了，让他产生了自己很会照顾人的错觉，到了人前，被照顾的就换成了他，小孩子永远不会在谁面前展示自己的成熟，但李在爀总是能把自己控制的很好。而现在他甚至不知道该如何处理当下的场景，理智告诉他放醉酒的人去休息是最好的选择，但欺负一只躺在自己床上无力反抗的森林精灵？这种想法把他的心抓的痒痒的。

裴珉晟大脑嗡嗡作响，塞壬藏在水面之下的躯体比歌声更加诱人，没有人可以帮他把自己捆在桅杆上，被蛊惑的水手不自主的向他走去。“不遵守约定的人应当得到惩罚”给自己找个很好的借口，然后步向深渊。

回过神来时，李在爀正被压在床上。那颗扣子仍然没有被解开，衬衫皱成了一团，松垮垮的在身上挂着。裴珉晟疯狂的扑过来拥吻并试图剥掉他的内裤的时候，阴茎暴露在空气中，敏感的地方被一只冰凉的大手覆盖着，这种刺激使他的酒醒了大半。

裴珉晟只用一只手就将他两只纤细手腕压在了头顶。

喝过酒的身体比平常更热，“欺负无力反抗的人”这种危险的想法带来了奇妙的征服感，嘴唇吻上去也似乎更软，还尝的到甜甜的蜂蜜味儿。

李在爀试图挣脱，但在酒精的作用下，他扭动身体的行为被看做是诱惑，更助长了犯罪者的心思。

他其实不太明白事情怎么突然到了这个地步，但神智清醒了不少，他很清楚裴珉晟不高兴的原因，喝到一半他还记得今天有约在身，但刚到新部门，为了亲近同僚而牺牲生活也被他过于理智的看作工作的一部分，自己却没想过为此牺牲另一个人的期待是否值得。

现在显然不是解释的好时机，自知理亏，李在爀趁着被啃噬的间隙说到“珉晟…不会再发生这样的”

裴珉晟猛地叼起李在爀的下唇吮吸着，打断了他的话。

“哥上次也是这样说的。”

舌头轻松突破了李在爀的牙关，贪婪的扫过他口腔的每一寸，舌尖舔弄着上颚弄得他痒的收紧了喉咙，喉结跟着节奏上下滚动。

“这次为了一顿饭就把我忘掉了吗？哥一点也不在乎我。”裴珉晟委屈着却丝毫不收敛的咬起一边嘴唇恶狠狠的研磨。被过分无视的小狗生气了也一点都不敢用力，即使喉咙里发出了警告的声音，也只会轻轻含住人类手指表达不满。

大概躲不过去了，他不无悲观的想。裴珉晟握着他的性器上下撸动着，冰凉的手渐渐被火热的体温同化，性器也颤颤巍巍的抬了头。仰躺在床上，视野被裴珉晟的短发全部遮住，还在下身流连的手指时而用虎口碾过他的前端，惊得李在爀整个人都抖了一下。

看不到下一步会发生什么也酝酿着更多快感，前端被拇指蹂躏着，整根东西很快就硬的发涨，马眼被抠弄带来的酸爽感逼得他几近落泪。

裴珉晟把一条腿插到李在爀的两腿之间，腾出手，又把衬衫向上卷将李在爀的双腕固定在了头顶，还特意把领带揪出来摆正在胸前。

他埋头亲吻李在爀的嘴角，又延伸到锁骨留下一串细细碎碎的吻，含住他的乳头，报复性的用犬齿叼着它。裴珉晟额前的刘海扫在他的胸前痒痒的，激起了皮肤上细小的颗粒。

他叼的上瘾，堂然的发出的吮吸的声音。李在爀低头看去，耳边是啧啧的水声，乳头被叼着左右摇晃，恍惚觉得自己要被咬坏掉了。

“珉晟…啊…别这样”已经说出了求饶的话，但是没有什么效果，身体也根本没力气做出任何抗议的行动。

“哥还不知道自己到底做错了什么吗？不许再拒绝我了。”作恶者也丝毫没有自觉，奇异的欺凌感催促他做出更过分的行为。

“呜…知道错了…好痛”比起痛觉，不受控的爽感才更让李在爀崩溃。

挺立的乳头最后被捏了一把，就算被放过了，留了两摊明晃晃的水渍，过于淫乱的景象，但领带提醒着他的另一重身份。双腿被折开到最大角度，李在爀羞耻的合上了眼睛。

裴珉晟拿起丝带系在阴茎上，绕了几圈，看着他哥不知所措的表情，裴珉晟别有用心的打了个蝴蝶结，又带着安慰的意味，低头亲了亲他的眼角。

说来也巧，这条丝带正是他自己想吃巧克力才叫裴珉晟拿到卧室的，丝带连着吃剩的包装一起被丢在床头，也算是自作自受——李在爀又一次为自己的行为付出了代价。

只剩袜子和凌乱的领带系在脖子上，甚至比一丝不挂更性感——还有阴茎上的蝴蝶结。乳头已经被他咬的又红又肿，性器努力抬着头却被束缚着，胸腹一串串粉红色的吻痕，无法言说哪一个更美妙一些。

裴珉晟跪在床上欣赏着「他的杰作」。“在爀哥我好喜欢你呀”可以算做一次不合时宜的表白吗？

“嗯不—”迷迷糊糊的摇头下意识的想否认什么，但身体显然更诚实，阴茎重重的跳了一下。李在爀难为情的撇过头试图无视这让人难堪的气氛，鬓角的软发因汗水粘在脸上，鼻尖也挂了层薄汗。

即使在清醒的时候，李在爀对于裴珉晟的恶趣味都没什么办法，更别提现在的状况，灭顶的快感甚至不允许他做更多思考，紧闭着嘴不叫出声都变得困难。

“哥…我们都好久没做过了…”裴珉晟用头蹭着李在爀的脸颊，一边用手抚过乳头和敏感的腰侧，手指一根根的划过肋骨。老实的阴茎又跳了跳，“哥真的不想吗？身体可是诚实多了”

“别说了…呜”一定是醉酒的原因，李在爀觉得自己的脸快要烧起来了。裴的手从腰侧抚过鼠溪部，垫在身下的手轻轻的在他的尾椎抓挠着，激起了身下人又一阵战栗。

肠道温暖而潮湿，冰凉的润滑液接触到滚烫的皮肤，穴口不停缩动，是无声的邀请吗？手指一插进去就被肠肉紧紧的吸附着。修长的手指不断侵略，向更深的地方不断进取。李在爀只感觉直肠酸胀发麻，捻到前列腺的时候，他的腰狠狠一抖，裴珉晟也注意到了，转而对准他的敏感点发难。动了情后肠道逐渐变得松软，插入到三根手指搅动着穴肉，本就发热的身体加上无可纾解的情欲，李在爀感觉自己要被欲望焚烧殆尽了。

“在爀哥？我要进去了”动作前吻了吻李在爀的脸颊，也一如既往的收到了回应。

真实的性器要比手指粗大的多，也更有质感。操开肠道是个缓慢的过程，他握着性器慢慢的捅进去，又乖乖的等了一会儿，直到李在爀适应这个尺寸。他抽插的没什么节奏，随着心情或轻或重的操着，彻底操开之后，他把被固定在头顶的那双手圈到自己的脖子上，然后托着屁股把人抱了起来。怀里的人被带着自重的进出操的快要失去意识，细碎的呻吟从嘴角泄露出来，又被裴珉晟突如其来的顶弄咽回了喉咙里。

蓬松的卷发跟着主人被操弄的节奏上下飞舞，眼睛失神的半睁着。李在爀的头靠在他的脖颈上，被顶弄的深了，他咬在肩膀上的牙齿就会颤抖着咬的更用力些。亲手毁掉一只精灵未免太过罪恶，但犯罪者的感觉一定很美好。

“珉晟…啊啊…我…让我射…！”这感觉太难过了。他的阴茎涨到发痛，抖动着却得不到释放，偏偏裴珉晟只在他的后穴努力耕耘，性器受到的不公平待遇使李在爀难过的甩甩头，双腿夹了夹裴珉晟的腰。

“在爀哥？”裴珉晟短暂的停止了动作，伸手顺了顺他被汗湿贴在脸上的头发，托着屁股的手换了换位置，拇指搔刮着他的尾椎骨。朋友告诉他，发情的猫会很喜欢被这样做，他仔细的记住了，显然这个方法对温顺的兽类效果都不错。

“等我一起，好不好？”见他不说话，裴珉晟关注着在单薄的胸膛上红的显眼的乳头，用力捏了一下，然后又问了一遍。

“哥要等我一起射。好吗？”根本没有给否认的选项。李在爀颤抖着点了点头。

裴珉晟小人得逞，眯起眼睛笑了笑。“我还是第一次见哥喝醉的样子。哥不睁眼看看我吗？”恶魔的低语伴随着重重的顶弄，最后的思考能力也被丢掉了只好照做。

他慢慢睁开眼睛。被欺负狠了，眼里红红的尽是情欲和泪水，什么也看不清，人也小声的抽泣着。裴珉晟突然加重了力度，每一次都比之前进的更深，李在爀被操的断断续续的发出打着颤的呃呃啊啊的声音。他想要躲避，后果是下一次被进入的更深。过强的刺激让他大脑放空，晃着腰本能的追逐更强烈的快感，紧绷的大腿根也在小幅度痉挛着。

太超过了…

“啊啊 珉晟”听到身下人叫了自己的名字，裴珉晟很是受用，李在爀感到埋在体内的阴茎又涨大了一圈。

快感如海浪般不停的堆叠，裴珉晟伸手解了带子又帮他撸动了几下，终于给了一个痛快的高潮。

“在爀哥我好爱你”粘腻的吻伴随着粘腻的话语，李在爀被动的接受着裴珉晟给予的一切，缓了好久才恢复了说话的力气，“我也爱你。”说完便主动吻了回去。

两个人在床上相拥着躺了好一会，大部分是裴珉晟在说，不停的碎碎念听着并不会烦躁，他注意到了很多被他的工作脑所忽略的两个人的生活。除了一场酣畅淋漓的性爱——这么说并不确切，人不应该爽完就把被绑着操的事忘得一干二净，虽然从结果来说不错，但这种事最好别再经历第二次，今晚他还收获了一点别的什么，关于这段关系，关于裴珉晟。无论如何，他迷迷糊糊的想，下次再也不会喝醉了。绝对不会。


End file.
